The overall goal of the Animal Exposure and Assessment Core is to provide support to investigators studying[unreadable] the impact of oxidant air pollutants on allergic airways disease in infant rhesus monkeys. The Core is housed in[unreadable] the Exposure Facility at the California National Primate Research Center (CNPRC). Our Program Project team[unreadable] has recently established a non-human primate model of allergic airways disease that closely matches human[unreadable] infant allergic airways disease. Our model is generated in rhesus monkeys using a known human allergen, the[unreadable] house dust mite (HDM; Dermatophagoides famiae). We have found that ozone (O3) co-exposure markedly[unreadable] enhances the disease. The Exposure Facility at the CNPRC has well-established facilities for assessing all[unreadable] aspects of airways reactivity, immune response, and exposure to allergens and oxidant gases with validated[unreadable] exposure conditions, and it has a complete pulmonary function testing unit. Specifically, this Core will:[unreadable] 1. Provide accurate and carefully controlled exposures of animals or in vitro preparations to selected[unreadable] types and concentrations of air pollutants.[unreadable] 2. Develop methods of inhalation exposure and atmosphere characterization.[unreadable] 3. Coordinate the purchase, health services, and care of experimental animals.[unreadable] 4. Provide logistical and technical support to ensure the correct implementation of experimental regimens.[unreadable] 5. Prepare HDM allergen for use in sensitization and challenge of infant rhesus monkeys.[unreadable] 6. Sensitize infant rhesus monkeys to HDM allergen using a published protocol developed by our group.[unreadable] 7. Verify sensitization to HDM allergen using skin prick tests.[unreadable] 8. Provide researchers with infant rhesus monkeys with carefully defined allergic airways disease using[unreadable] carefully controlled and validated exposure conditions for oxidant gases and HDM allergen.[unreadable] 9. Provide carefully documented status of airway responsiveness and lung mechanics and volumes in[unreadable] infant rhesus monkeys.[unreadable] 10. Collate all exposure, sensitization, and pulmonary function data and provide this to the experimental[unreadable] units.[unreadable] 11. Coordinate the acquisition of tissues at necropsy and maintain the collection archive and sample[unreadable] custody and storage log.[unreadable]